kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasile
Vasile, called the Everlasting Prince, is a vampire who resides in the Dusk Chateau - a castle built on the mountains near the Rift of Cinders and the boss of the Shadowmoon mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Description The Everlasting Prince has been a dark and vicious menace over the kingdom since its foundation. During the stage, Vasile mostly stays in the castle. At the start of every wave or every time the Moon is full, he walks to the balconies to taunt you, where he can neither be selected nor targeted. After wave 15, Vasile will send out a large wave of Vampiresa before attacking himself, heading towards the western exit. He is fairly weak in this state, possessing neither an area attack nor an instant kill. When he is defeated for the first time, Vasile will transform into a bat, fly back to the castle before emerging to attack for a second time, alongside a new wave of Vampiresa. This time, he chooses the eastern path and also possesses an improved version of the Phantom Warrior's death aura, which is much stronger and affects both living and undead units. When Vasile dies, most enemies will also die immediately, except for a few Vampiresa, who must still be killed before the stage ends. In the Heroic Challenge and Iron Challenge modes, after Vasile is killed, a businessman has decided to turn the Dusk Chateau into a haunted theme park, titled 'Dusk Chateau Scary Tour', with a box office already open at the entrance. Powers * Claw Slice: Vasile uses a small area attack with 150-200 damage. * Bloodsuck: Any enemy with 300 or more health will be momentarily frozen while Vasile does 200-500 damage. He will be healed by half the damage he dealt. * Bat Form: Vasile will retreat when defeated by turning into a bat, technically a flying enemy. * Death Aura: Vasile has an aura that is the same range and effect as a phantom warrior's, but instead deals 100 damage per second. Vasile cannot use any other attacks while in this phase. Strategies * Avoid sending Heroes or Templars against Vasile, as he will use Bloodsick on them, which will take out almost all of their health. * Archers with Barrage will shoot several targets with their bullets, so they might hit Vasile even with his minions blocking him. * Ranged heroes like Bonehart and Nivus will target Vasile automatically without being killed by him. * Karkinos is extremely useful in Vasile's second phase because he will activate Battle Hardened and become invulnerable, keeping Vasile from progressing at all. Quotes Like Vez'nan and Lord Malagar, Vasile has a full repertoire of jarring taunts that he uses to unnerve his foes. * (intro) It's good you made it this far... eternity can be boring and I'm thirsty! * Evil is a point of view. * Listen to them, the children of the night. * I'm going to give you the choice I never had. * Denn die Todten reiten Schnell * No time for interviews! * We, vampires don't sparkle in the sun. * Fushta! * Oh, it's night-time. I was having... a daymare. Appearances * Dusk Chateau Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Boss